Another Day with Eren, as Told by Hanji
by lunatrancy
Summary: Hanji follows Eren throughout another day and narrates all that he does. This time, she follows him as he visits the members from his training squad. Rated T, to follow the other one and a scene leading to some Ereri smut, but nothing is actually shown. Enjooooooy!


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters**

**Note: This is the second part of "A Day with Eren, as Told by Hanji". Since there were a lot of comments about a sequel, I wrote one. I hope everyone enjoys! :3 The first one isn't necessary to read in order to follow this. It's all for fun!**

"Today, we rejoin the young titan in his daily adventures," Hanji said softly, watching Eren walk to the stables. She was crouched behind a corner, tapping her fingers on the stone. "But today, there is a new movement. For today, the Survey Legion is receiving its new recruits. Let's see how the young titan responds to being reunited with people he is familiar with."

"Hanji, this again?" Levi asked, looking down at her.

Hanji nodded firmly. "Yes, Levi. For this is for research."

* * *

"The young titan seems to be very familiar with the small blond male," Hanji muttered, perched in a tree. Below her, not too far away, Eren sat with Armin, looking through a book. "The young titan is at ease with this particular human specimen."

Armin laughed and caught sight of Hanji. He shuddered and leaned in closer to Eren, whispering to him.

"The young titan's blond friend is communicating. And pointing, what have they spotted…?" Hanji said, looking around. "Perhaps something in the tree."

"Hanji!" Eren called. "What are you doing?"

Hanji looked down at him and stopped moving.

"How can I been seen? I'm blending in…"

She pulled a branch over her face, watching them from between the leaves. Eren shuddered and patted Armin on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

* * *

"The young titan has found yet another member of his human herd. This one seems to be very aggressive. A young alpha male," Hanji said, watching Eren through a window.

He had managed to find Jean, and the two were getting snappy at each other. Hanji still wore leaves in her hair and carried that same branch between her hands.

"The taller of the two seems friendly with the young titan. Although they argue, it seems more of a type of play, rather than a battle for supreme dominance."

She shuffled around, leaning farther in the window. Jean stopped, looking around at Eren.

"Hey…"

"Shh…," Eren said. "Just ignore her. She does this."

"It's weird. Will she go away?"

"No."

"Never going away," Hanji whispered. "This is for science."

"We can see you!" Jean shouted.

"No you can't!" Hanji hissed. "I am a bush!"

* * *

"There has been a very interesting, recent development upon the former trainees arriving here," Hanji said. "The young titan seems to have taken to the alpha female of the group. The alpha female is very protective of the young titan, bringing him food frequently, and ensuring that he eats."

Mikasa looked away from Eren. Hanji was sitting on the floor, her tree branch in front of her face. Mikasa did not say a word. She turned away, examining Eren's face.

"Did he hit you again?"

"N-No!"

"The alpha female is concerned with the young titan's appearance and his relationship with the small alpha male. It is unclear if her intentions are romantic or platonic."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes.

"The alpha female is also possessive over the young titan."

"What does she mean by "also", Eren?" Mikasa muttered. Eren shook his head.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing, Mikasa."

"Oi, brat," Levi said, walking right into the room. "Get your shit together and go bathe. You reek."

"He's hurt," Mikasa, snapped. "His bath can wait."

Eren made a soft noise. Hanji's eyes widened and she scooted closer, lowering her branch.

"And so the battle for dominance over the young titan begins."

* * *

"After yet another tiring day, the young titan returns to his domain. It is small but it is an upgrade from the cold, desolate dungeon."

Eren folded his clothes and flopped on the bed. He tried not to glance across the room. Hanji sat in the corner, her tree branch still in her hands. A few of the leaves in her hair had fallen out but she was otherwise still in her "disguise".

"Hanji…you can stop. I'm about to go to sleep…"

"I've been spotted."

"You were never…not…spotted…."

"The young titan is making contact."

The door to Eren's room opened and Levi walked in. He looked Eren over and then to Hanji.

"The small statured alpha male has made his small presence known," Hanji said. "Despite the previous battle with the alpha female for the young titan, the alpha male will not readily give up his territory."

Levi looked to Eren and Eren could only shrug, his cheeks red.

"She won't stop," Eren said.

"The young titan is comfortable with the alpha male, speaking to him directly and without permission."

Levi took a deep breath and closed the door, walking over to Eren's bed. He pushed him down with ease.

"Is this going to be another mating ritual?" Hanji asked as Levi pulled Eren's shirt off.

"Yes."

"Can I watch?"

Eren gasped. "No!"

"PLEASE! FOR TITAN RESEARCH!"

"Only if you don't say a single word," Levi said. "No words. And you can't look at Eren directly because he'll cry. And you have to leave once we're finished."

Hanji lowered her tree branch. She placed it in her lap and slid across the floor, sitting right at the edge of the bed. She slowly raised her tree branch again.

"For research and science," she whispered.

She didn't say a word the rest of the night.


End file.
